memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Year of Hell (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Titanic? Do you think the comment by Tom Paris...about turning Voyager into Titanic like water tight doors..had anything to do with the popularity of the Movie Titanic at the time??? Suder? When the Captain gives her speech in the mess hall, there is an officer in Red that look a little too much like Suder. Anyone agree? "Before and After" "The third-season episode "Before and After", in which Kes travels through time, gave a preview of this episode by showing a timeline in which Voyager had already been through the "Year of Hell". However, Kes' timeline is not related to any timeline seen in this episode, as she is obviously no longer aboard the ship. " This is not entirely true, the scene with Kes and the armed torpedoe lodged in the hull was repeated with Seven of Nine in her place Background Information Does really qualify as a "bad dream/reset button" episode"? Those events actually happened. Does the IP uses who added it just not like that episode? -- Tough Little Ship 20:56, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :It's been ages since I've seen it, and honestly don't recall the episode, even from the summary (so sad, I know). I just figured that I'd put the proper quotes in for now and let someone with a better sense of the episode weigh in on it. -- Sulfur 20:58, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::"Sacrifice..." doesn't feature any time travel at all. -- Tough Little Ship 21:07, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know, did someone get Sacrifice of Angels and mixed up?--Jörg 21:15, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That's why I didn't want to remove it, as it may have been referring to another DS9 episode. -- Tough Little Ship 21:17, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I've changed it to Visionary, since it does fit the bill much better. And _that_ episode I remember. :) -- Sulfur 22:03, 9 May 2006 (UTC) The 200 year long mission I'm sort of confused by this.... If Annorax's mission to restore the Krenim Imperium in the alternate timeline in and had taken 200 years by the time Voyager reached Krenim space, does this mean that the Krenim live to be over two centuries? Or did he live this long because his weapon ship was out of phase with the rest of space? Anybody have a possible explanation? --Galaxy001 04:48, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't believe an explanation was given. I had just assumed they lived a long time - after all, time clearly passed for them there as conversations took place, people worked, ate, etc. One other possibility: placing themselves into statis for periods if the results of an incursion were not knowable for some time. But they are all just guesses. Aholland 12:26, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :The Krenim first officer talks about how his family is long dead, which lays the groundwork for him defecting later. The Krenim ordinarily have much shorter lives but Annorax's crew had been in its own little bubble of time. Spartacus 04:49, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::I think some details were left intentionally ambiguous so us Trekkies don't get to nitpicky...--- Jaz 03:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :They were frozen in time in the sense that they didn't age. They weren't frozen in the sense that they didn't age. Don't think about it to much... it'd be pretty easy to bring concepts-of-soul/religion into it, or you could take the "something with their physiology + time being weird", similar to in the one TNK where they find Picard from the future... just accept that they didn't age. 10nitro 05:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) All the Krenim technology was based on manipulating time. Like the Chroniton Torpedos etc and didn't the have Temporal sheilds (one of the reasons Voyagers attacks were useless untill Paris disabled them) which kept them inside there own time bubble they stayed the same age while time around the bubble passed as normal :Would an admin please move this to Talk:Year of Hell (episode)? SennySix 00:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --From Andoria with Love 20:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Contradiction on "The Year of Hell" page OK, it says on this page, down in the Background Information, the following: *The third-season episode "Before and After", in which Kes travels through time, gave a preview of this episode by showing a timeline in which Voyager had already been through "The Year of Hell". Kes' timeline is not related to any timeline seen in this episode, as she is obviously no longer aboard the ship. However, at the end of "Before and After", Janeway asks Kes to give any information she has on the Krenim, which she had experienced in her time jumps, and she agrees to file a report. Even though the dialog from "Year of Hell" doesn't directly reflect on any of the knowledge Kes shared, Tuvok picks up on the Krenim Torpedo being in temporal flux as soon as the first Torpedo hits, thus proving that Kes' report was indeed put to good use even though it wasn't officially acknowledged. However, it says on the Year of Hell at the very bottom, the following: *Strangely, the Voyager crew appears to lack the knowledge of the Krenim and their weapons that Kes would have provided. It is possible that Annorax's timeline changes may have caused this as the crew had clearly never heard of the Krenim even though Kes made sure to warn them about it. Clearly, this is a contradiction. I believe this latter paragraph should be removed from "The Year of Hell" page. Avengah 22:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Just to add something, I think it might be worth mentioning that Kes's report was not officially acknowledged because the producers unsuccessfully wanted people to forget Kes ever existed (due to the massive outcry over her dismissal), or words to that effect. Avengah 22:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, I've removed the contradiction and replaced it with the latter part of the first paragraph. Avengah 01:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Pocket watch question In this episode, Chakotay offers Janeway a pocket watch as a birthday present, but she refuses it on the basis that it could mean a meal for someone, and tells him to recycle it. However, there is another episode where Chakotay has the watch, and Janeway says "I thought I told you to recycle that", but she decides she's glad he didn't recycle it in the end. Does anyone know which episode this is? Incidentally, it's strange because with the events of this episode being in an alternate timeline, the original conversation where Janeway tells Chakotay to recycle it didn't happen, therefore she shouldn't be saying "I thought I told you to recycle that"! So, can anyone please tell me which episode I'm thinking of, where Chakotay gets the watch out again? Avengah 23:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, Chakotay gave the pocket watch to Kathryn Janeway in the first Year of Hell. It was in the second one, after he and Tom Paris were abducted by Annorax, that she found it in his quarters. The quote was "I thought I told him to recycle that" and when she puts it on, Neelix says that it looks handsome. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, she says, "He (or maybe, 'you') disobeyed orders" to herself and then tells Neelix the story of how he gave her the watch as a birthday present and she told him to recycle it. There's never any "I thought I told him ..." or "I thought I told you ...". - Bridge 02:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. For some reason, I seem to remember another episode where Janeway and Chakotay are actually together (maybe on a planet or something, I'm not sure), and Chakotay gives the watch to Janeway. After mildly scolding him, she accepts it and says she's glad he didn't recycle it. Did this happen in another episode, or am I going mad? Avengah 16:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Tom Paris "Flight Controller Lt (J.G.) Thomas Paris tries to take the ship to warp speed to try to get her away from it, but the wave destabilizes the warp field, making this impossible." Is it really necessary to say all that about Tom? Couldn't we shorten it to "Tom Paris" or something similar? I know it isn't a big deal, but i was just wondering because other episode pages just have "Tom Paris" 08:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC)Aire : Supposed example of building the web, even if it is bloated and tangent-y, perhaps even grammatically poor. --Alan 09:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you for clarifying that! I was just wondering, because this is inconsistent with most Voyager Articles. And i just noticed that the same thing has happened with other characters, eg Harry Kim. 21:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Aire